One Night Stand
by KandiKitty
Summary: Bubblegum is "dragged" to a bar to see some local band play. Marceline is lost in Bubblegum the second she looks into her eyes. Too many drinks later, Bonnie almost begs Marceline to let her go home with her. Just a one-shot.


**A little story that popped into my head after I went to my friends concert the other night. I present my Kittens with One Night Stand!**

 **I Do Not Own Adventure Time**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

 **Morning After**

I woke up to the grossest taste in my mouth- last nights alcohol and stale cigarettes. I rolled over to my left blinking in confused at the mass of pink hair that filled my vision. Sitting up slightly I smiled, remembering the events of last night as clear as day.

 _ **Last night**_

 _I didn't want to be drunk for our set so I opted for one fruity drink Bongo bought me until after we played. As we were setting up I could feel someones eyes on me. Not really to surprised by this, except the fact it neb usually bothered me. I walked up to the mike changing the height and looking for that intense gaze, I eventually found the owner. A little pinkette perched on a stool at the bar. I smirked she was extremely cute looking really out of her element, she donned hot pink skinny jeans with one of my bands older shirts. Looking up her attire I was awestruck in those eyes. This blue/grey color that made me think about the sky before a storm, but it wasn't just the color no the looking she was sending me was like she knew every secret I've ever had. It sent a chill down my spine._

 _During our set I scanned, as best I could with the lights in my eyes, for the pink haired girl. It wasn't until I went to get a drink that I found her. She was leaning against the counter obviously waiting for the bartender to make his way down to her._

 _"Hey" I said standing next to her with a soft grin. God she is even more cute up close._

 _She looked as though she was going to just wave me off but once she took a good look a bright smile spread across her lips. "Hey yourself."_

 _Before I could ask her name I got my answer from a burly looking blonde guy wading his way through the sea of people. "Bonnie! There you are geez. Do you really need another drink?" He sighed painfully sober, he must be her boyfriend or maybe just her DD? I hoped it was the latter. "oh man dude," He turned his attention to me, "You were great!" He shook my hand with a genuine smile._

 _"Thanks man." I smiled back shaking his hand._

 _"Hope she isn't given ya trouble, Bonnie's had a couple too many." He jabbed his thumb in his companions direction. Which received a playful slap on his arm and a hey! from said girl._

 _"Nah not at all, I approached her actually." I admitted waiting for him to say something about Bonnie being his._

 _"In that case you want to join us? I mean if you don't have anything else to do, my girl is waiting at a booth for us."_

 _As soon as the question came out of his mouth the pinkette's arms snaked around my own. "Yeah you totally should." She giggled slurring just a bit._

 _"Well how can I say no to that?" I smirked as I was lead over to their booth. Jake, as I learned the guys name was, was in fact the DD for the night. His girlfriend, who everyone called Lady, was a huge fan of my band and had been waiting for the next show to bring him and Bonnie to. All in all they were all really cool, going to university down the road. We talked for a long while, Bonnie never letting me out of her range of touch- a fact I didn't mind. I didn't drink as much as I thought I was going to. I was just enjoying this... normal company. It was getting really late and the bar was about to close so we made our way outside, Jake and I double checking the girls hadn't forgotten anything. As we stepped into the cold air Bonnie swayed a bit._

 _"You need a ride Marce?" Jake asked already feeling comfortable enough with me to call me by a nickname._

 _"Nah I live a couple blocks over I don't mine walking." We shook hands again as a form of goodbye this time "Thanks for the offer though man."_

 _Lady through her arms around my neck is a vise like grip. "Oh my god I can't believe I got to see you play And hang out with you!" She was basically using me to keep herself from falling. I laughed lightly holding her steady as Jake grabbed whole of her waste again._

 _I turned to Bonnie expecting a hug at least after she was attached to me all night. Instead I was meet with a pout and her arms crossed. "Awe come on Bubblegum, do I not get a hug?" I smirked as she blushed at the name I gave her._

 _"It's too early to go home!" She exclaimed "I don't want to go home yet." I hear Jake groan behind me._

 _"Than what do you want to do?" I asked with an eyebrow raised this girl just got more and more adorable._

 _She stepped up to me, standing on her tippy toes so we were even "I want to go home with you." She stated bluntly pulling on my collar._

 _I gulped visibly its not like I didn't want her to come home with me I just didn't want this to be a one time drunk thing. I was really starting to think I could date this chick. "I dunno Bon, you don't even know..." I couldn't finish the sentence as I meet those sad eyes. "AH fuck fine. Jake can you give us a ride?" I asked half expecting him to protest and say she shouldn't leave with me._

 _Instead he nodded. "Yeah, I can't talk since into a drunk chick but this way at lest I know where to find you if something happens to her."_

 _I could hear the protectiveness and threat in his voice. I wrapped my arm around Bonnie's waist following him to his car. I was happy that Bonnie had someone like Jake to look after her. "if anything happens to her I deserve whatever you can throw at me." I meant it too, Bonnie seemed as sweet as all could be. If I did anything to hurt her I defintaly deserved an ass kicking for it._

 **Present time**

I took this opportunity to really look at Bonnie. Pale complexion, it looked as though her natural hair color was blonde under the pink, she had a few freckles dusting her cheeks and her mouth was open in a little O shape as she breathed lightly. Wow she was gorgeous. I ran my calloused fingers over her exposed arm, and leaned down slowly placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder blade. Even though a large portion of our clothes were missing and Bonnie had a collection of hickies gathered at the base of her neck and collarbone, I stopped it before we did anything. I took Jake's threat to heart and besides I really did want to do more than just a one night stand with her.

Humming contently I decided to get up and make breakfast. Stopping at my dresser I pulled out plaid pj pants and a v neck for myself and lied out a similar outfit for the pinkette in hopes she would stay and not leave as soon as she woke up. I busied myself in the kitchen making French toast and coffee. Adding cut up strawberries and topping it with whipped cream before I made herself comfortable in living room. I didn't want to wake up Bonnie so scrolled through a couple social media sites on my phone instead of watching Tv like I usually did when I woke up.

I hear my door creek open a little later. Bonnie was stepping out of my room dressed in the clothes I had laid out for her. Geez she look good in my clothes. I felt my heart speed up thinking I would love to wake up to this every morning.

"Morning" she smiled shyly squinting at the lighting change from my dark bedroom to the much brighter living room.

"Morning lovely." I smile happily at her, instantly noticing the look of unknown in her eyes. "Guessing by that look I'm going to guess you were so drunk you don't remember my name?"

She shook her instantly regretting it "No I know you, Marceline, I just don't know how I got here or what occurred last night."

"Well at least you remember me, that's a start." I patted the seat next to me, "We didn't have sex if that's what you are worried about and Jake is very aware you are here." I laughed as she seemed more confused. I started explaining last night, "-And then you shoved me on my bed, we made out for a bit and then I stopped it before we went to far and we went to bed." I shrugged sipping on my coffee.

She buried her bright pink face into her hands. "Oh god I'm so sorry..."

I frowned a little did she regret it?

"I did Not want to meet you like that. I mean Lady told me you were my type and that I should go for you so I drank a bit to help settle my nerves and I guess I went over board." She hadn't removed her head from her hands as she spoke more or less seeming like she was talking to herself.

"Don't be sorry, I had a really good time." I smirked a little "I'm sorry about these though." I trailed my fingers down her neck tapping each hickie lightly.

She sat up quickly taking my phone to use as a mirror "Lady is going to have a field day with this!" She groaned.

I shrugged again "Probably." This didn't seem to comfort her not that it was meant to but it made me laugh. "Hungry?" I asked gesturing to the half full plate.

Just now seeing the French toast on the coffee table Bonnie seemed to forget everything else "Is that French toast?"

"Yeah, do you want some? I think there is some left-" my statement was cut off as Bonnie just reached over and started eating the rest of my food. "Or that works too." I laughed.

"Sorry I'm really hungry and I have a major hang over."

I nodded sympathetically, I got up retrieving a glass of orange juice and two pain killers handing them over to Bonnie. "This should help."

The pinkette took them gratefully drinking half the glass while downing the pills. For awhile we just sat in a comfortable silence as she ate breakfast and I sipped on coffee. Once she was done Bonnie went into the kitchen and set the plate and empty glass into the sink, I could feel her eyes on me the whole time.

"Hey Marceline..." She started hesitantly, seeming like she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Yes Bonnie?" I replied turning to give her my full attention.

"Would you want to- I mean if you don't have any plans- would... I would like to spend the day with you if that's okay..?" The pinkette seemed extremely unsure of herself and nervous.

"Mmm," I thought lightly "I'd really enjoy that." I held my hand out for her to take and she did. I pulled the girl into my lap so Bonnie's back was leaning against the couch arm and her legs were stretched out across my lap. Bonnie's left hand was playing with my hair and her right was resting atop my arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"You look really good in my clothes" I mumbled as I nuzzled into her chest. Last night was slowly turning into the best decision of my life.

"Oh yeah, thank you for them. I'm sure my own clothes were filthy after last night." She leaned her head down to rest it on my own.

"Speaking of last night, how much do you remember?"

It was silent for a bit obviously Bonnie was trying, hard, to remember anything. "Well I know we went to go see your band because Lady and Jake are really obsessed with you guys right now. They dragged me because lady said you were totally someone I would like and that I should go for it. Mmm I remember getting there and Lady buying me a drink that tasted really good... I know I had a few of those and then" she went quite as the details rolled in. "Oh! I saw you down the bar, anything after that is kind of hazy."

I nodded with a smirk that Bonnie couldn't see. "So your friends are obsessed with my band? That's pretty awesome."

Bonnie laughed "Yeah I guess so."

I sat up, her laugh was as beautiful as every other part of her. I stared straight into those eyes again. "Your eyes are gorgeous..."

Bonnie physically squirmed under my gaze. _Fuck I can really see me falling for her._

Much to my surprise instead of trying to break away, Bonnie kissed me. That one kiss turned into two than three and soon enough we were having a full on make out session. She pushed me down straddling my waist. My heart was racing, my skin was on fire and god this felt amazing. Breaking the kiss just enough to stand up I lifted the pinkette by her thighs taking her back into the bedroom.

In between placing kisses on her neck I mumbled "we should go on a date." It was mostly a statesman barely hinting room for objection. I felt a moan vibrate up her throat as I bit lightly at the base of her neck.

"Y-yeah later we...we will talk" Bonnie said slowly getting lost in my kissing.

I placed her on the bed crawling on top of her, I was growing attached to her more and more with every touch. "Are you-" I meant to ask if she was really okay with this but Bonnie cut me off with a very rough kiss.

"Later." She demanded obviously not caring about anything else right now.

Who was I to deny this angelic girl her pleasure? We had the rest of the day to talk, we could figure out what we are or whatever _after_ I give her what she wants. The thought hit me that I'd probably give her anything and everything she wanted, because let's be honest I don't think I could say no even if I wanted to.


End file.
